Dame Dedtime
Tokio Ubaune (トキヲ・ウバウネ), commonly refered to as 'Ubaune '(ウバウネ) or also as Motojime-sama by Kin and Gin, is a Boss Yo-kai. She is the main antagonist of the Yo-Kai Watch 2 video games and the first movie. Appearance Ubaune resembles a large, elderly woman with greyish, wrinkled skin with black-shaded facial features, greyish-blue long nails. and violet hair styled in a courtesan-like fashion, complimented by a golden hairpiece with two scarlet threads which end in golden tassels. Her attire gives her a regal apperance: she wears an orange noblewoman suit with a layer of lighter- shaded orange cloth under that and another dark-green layer underneath it, fastened by an orange obi. She also wears a black haori lined in gold. She also carries a violet cane with a lime-green handle. After becoming Subete Ubaune, her body becomes serpentine-like and coiled, fuscia in color. She gains four arms garbed in a black jacket. Her face becomes more beast-like with her eyes becomin pure red and circled by blue lines, and her head gains a set of eight hairpins below her hairpiece, with her hair becoming fucsia-colored and ending in the sides with two spiked wing-like braids. In the first movie, her Kyodai Ubaune form is compossed by tiny Subete Ubaunes, and the overall shape of her body resembles a serpentine creature. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi, after becoming Kierina Ubaune, her hair takes a light lily-like color and her face loses the black shades and has a more gentle expression. Subeteubaune.png|Subete Ubaune, Ubaune's final form in the games. img_02.jpg Personality Ubaune is shown to hold a deep grudge for humans due to the long time she spent in prison when she was alive; in her own words, since she was robbed of her precious time, she will do the same with the time of everyone. Ubaune does not seem to understand the bonds between humans and Yo-Kai, which lead to her desire of preventing the creation of the Yo-Kai Watch 60-years ago, which is further evidenced by her creation of the Kaima in order to sever the bonds between humans and Yo-Kai and between themselves, by sparkling the war between the Ganso and Honke armies and infecting the humans during the 60-year lapse. Her negative qualities are further enhanced when she becomes Subete Ubaune by robbing humans of their positive feelings. In Shin'uchi. she eventually has a change of heart -which is made more noticeable by her conversion into Kireina Ubaune (きれいなウバウネ) - upon realizing her hairpiece was deeply treasured by the people she once loved as a human. Relationships Kin and Gin. Do Out of all of Ubaune's subordinates, she trusts Kin, Gin and Do enough to have them erase Keita/Fumi's memories of the Yo-Kai Watch. Kin and Gin, in particular, refer to Ubaune as "Motojime-sama" and report to her directly. In Shin'uchi, even when Ubaune is defeated, the siblings try a last-ditch attempt to prevent her reform, without success. In the movie, they prevent Keizo from harming Ubaune by using their giant clock to rewind time. After the trio is defeated in the movie, Ubaune shows some concern for them and absorbs them in order to become Kyodai Ubaune. Kaima Ubaune is mastermind behind the creation of the Kaima, which she commands to infect Classic Yo-Kai and sometimes people in order to feed from their absorbed feelings. The Kaima Execeutives are the second-to last line of defense for her and are tasked by guarding the evil machines used for infecting Sakuramachi. However, Ubaune herself has little tolerance for failure coming from them, as seen when she banished Yakkai when he failed to deter Keita/Fumi from releasing Tsuchigumo and Ogama. Nate/Katie Out of Ubaune's enemies, she holds Nate/Katie in anger from foiling her plans at the end of Ganso and Honke. In Shin'uchi Whisper even states, by reading the Ukiukipedia, that "She was defeated by Nate/Katie", further infuriating her. However, she entrusts the player with her hairpiece and requests going to the Sengoku Period to give them to her beloved, as -it should be noted-, part of Mister Movien's newest film project involving her. After this, and by watching the filmings, she realizes her beloved still treasured the hairpiece she used to wear as a human, bursting into tears. Upon her convertion into Kireina Ubaune, she lets go of her feud with the player and allows him/her to befriend the Kaima Yo-Kai. Abilities and Powers She has the power to create Kaima by farting, when tends to disturb opponents. She can also destroy weaker kaima with her shouting. When she gets mad enough, she transforms into her final form. In the movie however, this final form is tiny, but she also multiplies her self to be able to form a giant monster. History As a human In the movie, it was shown that when Ubaune was alive as a human, she was accused and imprisoned for a crime that she didn't do and was left to rot away in jail for the rest of her life. Shin'uchi furher elaborates into this by showing her in the Sengoku period and her framing involving a comb-like hairpiece she used to wear. Regretting all of the time she lost from being in jail, Ubaune became a Yokai after death and vowed to take away all time and destroy humans. Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke Ubaune serves as the mastermind between the events of the game. She appears in her lair before Kin and Gin after the pair are defeated by Nate/Katie; she's refered to as "Motojime-sama". After the war between the Ganso and Honke armies is ended, She appears before the player. Later, when Yakkai is defeated, she banishes said Kaima Executive in front of the others as a warning for them. Ubaune later sends Nate/Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan back into the present in order to prevent them from stopping her plans. After the player defeats the Kaima executives and ventures into her lair, they engage Ubaune into a first battle, which is interrupted after she rewinds time and recovers herself. Soon after Kin and Gin's defeat against Keizo/Fumiaki and his friends, the latter's grandchild engages and defeats Ubaune in a second battle. However, she reappears outside town and abosrbs the humans' energy, becoming Subete Ubaune. She is defeated and sent flying. Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi It is revealed that Ubaune was imprisoned in the lowest level of Infinite Inferno for 60 years. As part of Mister Movien's latest film project, Nate/Katie confronts her and the movie director decides to start the project. Ubaune tells her backstory and then entrusts the player with ther haripiece. The player travels to the Sengoku Period and meets a woman who suspiciosly feels like Ubaune. Upon returning, Robonyan shows Ubaune the filming and reveals her hairpin was treasured. Ubaune breaks into crying and becomes Kireina Ubaune, as a symbol of her redemption. She decides to stay in Infinite Inferno and tells the player the Kaima Yo-Kai can now be befiriended. Anime In episode 25 of the anime, she was mentioned by Kin and Gin twice, once when asking into themselves why "Motojime-sama" would be interested in Nathan; and next when deliberating what to report to her upon failing to sway Jibanyan from Nate. Movie: The secret is revealed, nyan! Mirroing her role in Ganso and Honke, she serves as the main antagonist of the movie. Ubaune is shadowed when talking with Kin, Gin and Do about the arrival of Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. She later appears in front of the heroes and kidnaps Jibanyan, while taunting at the heroes into coming into her lair if they want to rescue him. During the battle against Nate and Keizo, she has Kin, Gin and Do using their giant clock in order to avoid any attacks given to her by Keizo. Upon the defeat of the Kaima, she created a huge one by farting and has it harming Fuyunyan in front of Keizo. After Nate and Keizo summon their Yo-Kai friends and defeat Kin, Gin, Do and the Kaima with their help, Ubaune absorbs her minions and becomes Kyodai Ubaune. In her new form, she proves to be more than a match for all the Yo-Kai friends, but eventually meets her downfall when Darknyan and Buchinyan -formed from the Yo-Kai energy given to Fuyunyan and Jibanyan (with Whsiper tagging along) join forces and send her flying. Trivia Her name is a pun on " 時をうばうね," which means "to take away/steal time." Category:Elder Yo-Kai Category:Boss Yo-Kai Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai